


I'm sorry

by goddesslittleowl



Series: Klance Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, kinktober 2017 day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddesslittleowl/pseuds/goddesslittleowl
Summary: Kinktober day 1: spanking;)





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Pls be gentle with me. Also, this is unbetaed hahaha

"Nnnnhhh... hah... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I can't..." Lance begged. He squirmed in Keith's lap as Keith sat on his bed. Lance was bent over Keith’s knees with his bare ass up in the air. His pants and boxers were pulled to his knees, trapping his legs together. A burning sensation spread through his rear as Keith gave his raw cheeks a firm squeeze. 

“Five more Lance.” Keith said. His voice was deep and gravely. Lance could feel Keith’s voice vibrate in his chest as he leaned against him for support, his own legs trembling too much to keep him up. 

“Ah!” A loud slap rang out in the room as Keith brought his hand down on Lance’s ass once again. Lance’s perky butt jiggled under the force of the blow and Keith admired the red marks he left on Lance’s golden brown skin. 

“What do you say?” Keith asked. 

“S-sixteen, th-thank you Keith.” Lance’s face was flushed with shame and arousal. His voice trembled and he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Keith hummed in approval and rubbed his palm over Lance’s rear, soothing the area he had just hit. 

Slap.

“S-seventeen! Th-thank you K-keith.”

Slap.

“Ei-eighteen. Th-thank y-you Kei-keith… P-please… Can’t… No m-more…” Lance sobbed as tears started to roll down his cheeks. It was like a dam had broken and everything he had been holding back came spilling out. Each hit from Keith felt more painful than the last as they fell on already bruised flesh. His entire backside burned.

“Shhhh. Just two more, okay?” Keith said. He brought his free hand up to gently wipe away Lance’s tears. Lance nodded and nuzzled into the warm leather of Keith’s gloves. 

“Ready?” Keith asked.

“Y-yes.” Lance answered.

Slap

“N-nineteen. Th-thank you Keith.” More tears slipped down Lance’s cheeks and he fisted his hands in the sheets.

Slap.

“Tw-twenty. Th-thank you Kei-th.” Lance’s voice broke and he collapsed onto Keith’s lap in relief. He was suddenly aware of Keith’s arousal poking him in his stomach as he wriggled in his lap. He flushed an even deeper shade of red.

“You-you pervert…” Lance said. Keith leaned down to lick the tears from Lance’s cheeks and Lance caught a wicked gleam in his eye. Before he could blink Keith had rolled them both onto the bed. There was a predatory grin on his lips as he knelt between Lance’s legs. 

Lance gulped as he looked up at him. Keith was going to be the death of him.


End file.
